The Final Dance
by black-rose33
Summary: Kyo and Yuki both try despretly to get a chance to dance with the girl they both like so much, yet when the last song plays and niether have gotten to, who will get the final dance with her?


The Final Dance  
  
Hello!! Maybe you've read the first chapter of 'Lost Memories', my fist fic, and yes I am continuing it. This is kind of something that I just thought about randomly and I HAD to write it before I forgot . . . kind of cute . . . its sort of weird though its like Tohru doesn't live with the Sohmas but Kyo and Yuki both like her and they are all at a school dance. They both want to get her affection but who will get the last dance?  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket, I never will unless some kind soul will get it for me for my upcoming b-day *big puppy dog eyes * pwease?  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru walked into the back of the schoolyard. Tonight was the big dance. She, Oou, and Hana were all planning on going dateless since none of them had been asked. They were going to meet here.  
  
She stared at the beautiful decorations, even though she had helped with them, it was still surprising how beautiful it had turned out.  
  
There was a tasteful decorated table that held the food and refreshments for the teens to sample at their pleasure at one end of the courtyard. At the back was a DJ booth. The middle area was considered the dancing area and along the sides were chairs placed at random for people to rest in or to just sit around and socialize. Lights were placed around at strategic places so the entire courtyard was light up with a warm glow.  
  
There was some music playing from the DJ booth but most people hadn't arrived yet. There were only most of the student council members and a few people who had helped decorate the place, Tohru among them.  
  
Tohru was wearing a red dress; it had a v-neck that didn't go very low, and it went about to her knees in length. It was simple but she liked it because it was comfortable and she didn't want to spend money on a more expensive dress when she had one that was just fine, like this one.  
  
Tohru walked over to the refreshment table and pulled up a chair to wait for her friends, they should be arriving soon.  
  
She felt eyes on her back so she turned just in time to she Prince Yuki glance away.  
  
The prince!  
  
'Wow mom I can't believe it!! Prince Yuki was watching me! I wonder if I did anything wrong . . . I hope not!'  
  
"Hey Tohru!" she heard the familiar voice of Oou from behind her and she quickly shook away the thought and turned to meet her friends.  
  
Hana was wearing a black dress that made her look like she was going to a funeral, while Oou was wearing a blue dress that was the same shade as their school uniforms.  
  
Tohru waved as her friends walked over.  
  
"Ug . . . why did they have to make this dance formal?!" Oou said, pulling a little at the neck of her dress, "I hate this dress. I should have just worn my uniform! It would have been much more comfortable!"  
  
Tohru laughed and her and her friends started chatting as other guests started trickling in and the music turned into a more upbeat sound, for those who had dates. ~*~  
  
Yuki stared at the brown-haired blue-eyed girl chatting with her two friends, and sighed.  
  
He had wanted to ask Tohru to the dance but he had had to avoid the fan girls that stalked him constantly so he had never gotten the chance. Now he was decided though. He would ask her to have at least one dance with him by the end of the night. No matter what.  
  
He usually hated dances. The girls always fawning over him, wanting to go out with him. In truth, he would have rather stayed at home, with Shigure, and that was saying something. Only two things had kept him coming to them though. The first was that he was in the student council and it was required. The second was that she came to the dances with her friends. She had never missed one. He usually spent his time day dreaming about asking her to dance but he never found the courage.  
  
She was the first girl that he had ever really had feelings for. It had taken him several months to even figure it out himself, so he doubted anyone knew but him. He had barely even talked to her but he had watched her from afar for a long time.  
  
He was awoken from his thoughts by the sound of 'L-O-V-E WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI!' and he groaned inwardly, though his face remained passive as he ignored the cheer. The 'Prince' Yuki fan girls where here, as usual.  
  
"Hi Yuki. Um would you like to dance with me?" "No! He is going to dance with me!!" "Well your both wrong he will dance with me!!"  
  
Yuki simply waited for the right moment then slipped away to hide in the restroom for a while. No one ever went to the bathroom at the dances, they were all trying to get the most out of the few hours that the school would allow them to have. He quickly left the arguing girls behind, who hadn't even noticed he had left and wouldn't for some time yet, and took one last fleeting glance at Tohru, who was smiling and laughing gaily with her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru watched Yuki slip away from the possessive girls with a twinge of sympathy. She always felt so sorry for him. He had to remain so aloof and she noticed he had no true friends around him. He was like an ice prince.  
  
She was jolted from her musings when Oou called out to someone who had, apparently, just entered the courtyard. A boy with bright orange hair and hostile red eyes came over.  
  
"Yo! Carrot top! This is Tohru, you do know her right? Oh and this is Hana, don't let her scare you she won't-" Oou was interrupted by Hana's quiet voice.  
  
"You have strange electrical waves . . .humm . . .interesting . . ."  
  
"Erm . . . right . . ." The boy got a sweat drop on his head "uh . . . thanks?"  
  
"Hana you're going to scare him away! This is Kyo Sohma."  
  
"Yes that explains it . . .you are related to 'Prince' Yuki, are you not? Yes . . .his electrical waves are strange too . . . and in the same way"  
  
"Uh . . . so Kyo, you're in my classes aren't you?" Tohru asked, quickly changing the subject before Hana started to terrify the poor boy!  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo watched the girl name Tohru. Yes he knew her, though they had never been introduced formally and he doubted that she knew him.  
  
He had been watching her ever since he had transferred into her class. She was cute, kind, caring, and she always seemed to know just what to say. Or at least that's what he had observed her being like. She was also clumsy, and naive but that just made her all the more cute.  
  
The conversation switched to other things and Kyo was content with just listening and making a comment or two sometimes.  
  
A new song started up and he was about to ask Tohru to dance when she excused herself to go to the restroom. Kyo sighed inwardly; he would have to wait till the next song.  
  
~*~Two Hours Later~*~  
  
Yuki listened as the DJ came on announcing that this would be the last song for the night.  
  
He had tried numerous times to ask Tohru to dance but the opportunity had always evaded him. One time he came out only to find that she was in the restroom, so he couldn't ask her then, another time he had been ambushed by fan girls, another time he had been involved in a conversation with a fellow student council member that he couldn't get out of in time, and that wasn't even half of the bad luck he had had! He had had punch spilled on him, numerous times in fact, he had had food flung at him, accidentally of course according to the thrower, among other unpleasant things.  
  
Now was his last chance, and he was going to take it if it was the last thing he did!  
  
He walked over to Tohru . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo heard the DJ say it was the last song and nearly panicked!  
  
He hadn't danced with Tohru once! He had had a string of bad luck and hadn't had the chance to ask yet!  
  
No problem he reassured himself I'll just ask her now he thought as he approached Tohru who was sitting by herself and. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru sat, listening to the music silently.  
  
She would have to go home soon. Hana and Oou had gone home early because their parents had made them. She had decided to stay and relax, and maybe help clean up at the end of the dance.  
  
She heard the DJ say it was last song and heard him put on a slow song, and she sighed 'I love this song . . .I wish someone had asked me to dance this evening . . .but no one did.'  
  
"Miss Honda? Would you like to dance with me?" she looked up to see Prince Yuki standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Tohru? Will you dance with me?" Kyo said at the exact same time as Yuki.  
  
The two boys stared at each other then at her, questioningly.  
  
"Phi. . I would love to dance with both of you but this is the last song." she looked between them, indecisively . . . 'oh mom! Before I had no one to dance with and now two boys ask me at the same time! What do I do?! Who do I choose?! '  
  
~*~  
  
Well what do you think?! This will probably be only a one-shot. You can pick who you like the best and make Tohru dance with them! There now I don't offend anyone with choosing for her. Well tell me what you think! This is my first attempt at a serious fic. Well that's it. Todals! 


End file.
